


Still Into You (aka Derek Nurse Forgets That Money Can Be An Issue)

by gardenofmaris



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Rated T for language, dex gets angry about money, for a moment - Freeform, nursey forgets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex stepped forward, and Nursey let himself be wrapped up in a hug. “Of course not,” Dex whispered. “There's no way on Earth I want to break up with you. I love you, Derek. You know I do.”</p><p>Nursey relaxed in his arms, and Dex moved to kiss all over his face in apology.</p><p>“I love you too, Dex. So much.”</p><p> </p><p>In which Dex and Nursey get into a fight and it ends differently than how Dex thought it would</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Into You (aka Derek Nurse Forgets That Money Can Be An Issue)

**Author's Note:**

> So I have recently developed a never ending love for Dex, and I thought of this idea while I was half asleep  
> I really loved it, so here we go  
> I hope you enjoy yourself

Dex hummed in contentment as his mother wrapped him up in a loving hug, and his chest tightened in that familiar way that happened whenever he got to see his mom and dad had made it through another year of being madly in love with each other. Sure, it could be sickening how cute and cuddly they could be even 25 years after they'd gotten married, but Dex knew that he wouldn't have it any other way. He knew, with everything he had in him, that he wanted a love like theirs.

“Yo, Poindexter, scoot your cute butt. You're hogging hugs from my favorite person.”

“Close your eyes, Mom,” he muttered, and when she did, he flipped off the person behind him. “She's _my_ mom, Nurse.”

Nursey chuckled. “Chill, Dex. She's pretty much my mom too. So move it.”

His mom laughed at Dex's irritated sounding grumbling and he hugged her a little longer before letting her go and giving his dad a hug too. He stuck his tongue out at Nursey's back when he pulled away, keeping it there until Derek let go of his mom.

“Aw, Dex,” Nursey murmured fondly, coming up to him and cupping his cheeks before leaning down and capturing his lips in a loving kiss. “You should really learn how to chill.”

Dex's contented flush became deeper and spread down past the collar of his shirt. Really, he figured, five years should have been enough to learn Derek Nurse's habits, but even now, a simple kiss shorted out his brain and made him susceptible to any and all chirps. Nursey's smirk told him that he knew that too, and he would _always_ take advantage of it.

He grumbled, crossing his arms and pretending to be upset, before turning away from his boyfriend and smiling at his parents. “Happy anniversary, Mom and Dad.”

They both smiled at him, and he motioned for them to sit down at the table. “So,” he started, pulling an envelope out from his pants pocket, “Nursey and I were talking, and we figured that you guys have a lot on your plate with the kids and work and all. And we thought, well, what better way to celebrate you guys than by giving you guys a day to relax.” He handed them the envelope and watched their faces turn into expressions of shock. “So we booked you both a day at the spa, and we got you reservations for a nice restaurant. Don't worry about the check either, because it'll be sent to Nursey and I.”

“Dex,” his mom whispered, looking up at him with teary eyes. “Nursey. Thank you both so much.”

She got up out of her chair and practically flung herself at them, kissing them both on the cheek multiple times. Dex's dad was more sedate, but still full of gratitude, giving them both tight hugs and whispering a heartfelt thanks.

“You both know that you really don't have to do all this, right?” She wiped away the tears that had started to form.

“Yeah, Mom, I know.” Dex wrapped her up in another hug and kissed her cheek. “But we want to. Don't worry about the kids, either. We can watch them all day.” He shot a grin at Nursey and leaned in a little closer. “Don't tell Nursey I told you this,” he said in a stage whisper, “but he's a sucker for kids. Staying here all day is his form of paradise.”

They all laughed, Derek included, and Dex's mom beamed. “So that means you two will get me lots of adorable grandbabies that I can spoil rotten?”

Nursey just wiggled his eyebrows at Dex and Dex rolled his eyes. “Some day, maybe, Mom. Besides, you already have a lot of grandkids, and you already spoil them rotten.”

“Don't be silly, Dex. I'm always up for more grandkids to spoil.”

Dex smiled and shook his head. “Yeah, okay, Mom. Some day.”

Nursey placed a hand on Dex's shoulder, and Dex looked up before moving out of the way, assuming that he wanted to hug his mom again.

“I'm aware that you've already received a gift from Dex and I, but my parents and I wanted to give you something else as well.” He reached down, and Dex saw that he was fiddling with a pouch that had been attached to every outfit Derek had worn for the past month and a half (the contents of which were a mystery even to Dex).

He had no idea what Nursey was going to give his parents, but he knew his boyfriend well enough to know that it would be something extravagant, although what it could be that could fit in that pouch was beyond him. Refusing to lie to himself, Dex resigned himself to the fact that it was probably going to annoy him, but he wouldn't let it get to him.

Money had continued to be a point of contention between the two of them over the past few years, even though Dex had a job that paid him well. It probably had something to do with the fact that he had worked his ass off during college to get a degree that could land him a job, whereas Nursey got a degree and a job because he had nothing else to do. After all, his parents had gifted him with some real estate for his 21st birthday, saying something about how he needed something to help him get out there and learn responsibility. Dex couldn't complain, especially not when the income from those properties helped ends meet and even overlap. They'd even moved into one of those properties instead of renting it out, and it was a truly nice house. He could see any family they formed fitting well in it, and it would be a lovely place to start something beautiful.

The point was, Nursey constantly showered Dex and his family in expensive gifts, and it still made him uncomfortable. Whatever it was though, he told himself as Nursey handed a small black box to his parents, he wouldn't freak out. He'd talk to Derek later, maybe, tell him that he wished they'd talked about it beforehand, but that was it. He loved Nursey so much it felt like a punch to the chest, and money wasn't going to mess them up.

Money was _not_ going to mess them up, he reminded himself, as his parents pulled out a pair of keys with wide eyes.

Money was _not_ going to mess them up, his mind stated firmly, as Nursey explained that he had multiple properties and he was giving them a house so they didn't have to rent anymore.

Money was absolutely _not going to mess them up_. It _wasn't_. He kept repeating that to himself as his parents wrapped Nursey up in another, tighter hug, as his father wiped away actual tears, something he'd never seen before in his life, and as his brothers and sisters wandered downstairs from where they'd crashed after the party last night and cheered and hugged Nursey to within an inch of his life when they heard the news.

Soon, though, the attention was off of them, and life was back to normal, with the whole Poindexter clan sprawled about different areas of the house, buzzing with plans for the day. His parents were due to leave for their spa day in a few hours, and the house would likely clear out with them, minus the younger ones Dex and Nursey had agreed to babysit, but Dex couldn't wait that long. Anger was bubbling up under his skin, and he knew he had to say something soon or explode.

Nursey followed him willingly outside at Dex's quiet request, and he shooed the children inside for the time being. Knowing his family, there wouldn't be a single room they could have to themselves for any amount of time, so this was the most privacy he could get.

“What's up, Dex?” Nursey asked, pulling Dex in by the hips and leaning down to give him a chaste kiss.

Normally, such an action would make him feel better, but all he could think of was that this didn't affect Nursey at all, and that infuriate him.

“What the actual fuck, Nurse?” he growled, shoving him away and ignoring the twinge of guilt at Derek's hurt expression before he smoothed it back into a neutral expression.

“Chill, Dex,” Nurse responded, taking a step back and crossing his arms. “It was just a kiss. You've never minded before.”

Dex ran a tense hand through his hair, free hand clenching into a fist. “It's not about the fucking kiss, Derek. It's about the damn house, you _asshole_.”

Derek blinked and stared at Will, tilting his head to the side as if trying to understand the words currently coming out of his mouth. “What about it?”

Will laughed hysterically, and before long it evolved into a wordless shout of anger. He knew without a doubt that his family inside the house would be pressed up against the windows, trying to figure out what was going on, and that this was a horrible thing to do on his parents' anniversary, but he didn't care. He'd care later, when Nursey wasn't pulling deep, overwhelming anger out of him. “What about it?” he mocked. “You _know_ what about it, Derek! You know how big this is, dammit. This isn't jewelry or a phone or some fancy ass furniture. This is a house! A. _House_. And you're just giving it away without even telling me. I wouldn't care, Derek, if you'd have fucking _talked to me_ about it before. It didn't even have to be anything big, just, ' _Hey, Dex, I was thinking about giving one of my properties to your parents, what do you think?_ And then we could have had a rational fucking discussion about it, and I could have talked to you about why this has all the potential of being the worst gift ever, and we could have fucking worked it out beforehand.”

“And why,” Derek started, voice tight with fake calm and mouth pursed thin, “does this have the potential to be the worst gift ever, Will?”

Dex rubbed his hands over his face angrily. “Do you ever think about the future? Like seriously? What the hell do you think will happen if we fucking break up, huh? They'll keep anything else you give them, of course they will, but a house? A house is too fucking much. It'll put unnecessary pressure on them, and they'll hate themselves if they keep it, but they'll hate themselves even more if they sell it or give it back.”

“And is breaking up with me what you want?” Nursey asked the question quietly, face betraying nothing to the untrained eye. But Dex could see how much it hurt him to ask that, and all the anger left him in the span of a single breath. He slumped in on himself, guilt wracking him at the thought of how he'd hurt Nursey.

Dex stepped forward, and Nursey let himself be wrapped up in a hug. “Of course not,” Dex whispered. “There's no way on Earth I want to break up with you. I love you, Derek. You know I do.”

Nursey relaxed in his arms, and Dex moved to kiss all over his face in apology.

“I love you too, Dex. So much.”

“Yeah?” Dex blushed and grinned, chest light with how much he loved Derek Malik Nurse.

“Yeah. I really do.” Nursey kissed him sweetly and pulled out of his arms, shaking his head when Dex went to pull him back in. “Which is why I think we should stop being boyfriends.”

Dex stopped breathing, and all the blood in his face drained. “What?” he whispered.

“In fact,” Nursey continued matter-of-factly, as if Dex hadn't spoken at all, “I think we should never break up at all.”

The hurt and pain that was welling up inside of him gave way to complete confusion. “I don't follow you.”

Nursey smiled and fiddled with his pouch once more, pulling out another black box, but one that was smaller and covered in velvet.

Dex's breath was stolen from him once more, but this time it was in a different type of shock as Nursey got down on one knee and opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring.

“William J Poindexter,” Nursey said, smiling as Dex covered his face and blushed the brightest red he'd ever seen him, “will you and your totally unchill self marry me?”

If anyone asked him, Dex wouldn't be able to say just what happened next, at least not until Derek had the ring of his finger and was kissing him firmly, loud cheers exploding out of the house behind him.

He felt light and happier than he'd ever been before, especially as his brothers and sisters and parents swarmed out of the house to wrap him and his boyfriend (no, he reminded himself, _fiance_ ) in tight hugs, congratulating them both.

Dex eventually found his way to Nursey and was immediately pulled into a very enthusiastic kiss that left him weak at the knees.

He knew that later they'd hash out their argument more seriously and talk it out, but right now was about his new fiance (God, but that word made him all sorts of giddy) and him. They could worry later, although he doubted very much that it would be tense at all. They'd be riding on this high for ages, he could already tell.

Soon enough, they were curled up on the couch, trading sweet and chaste kisses along with sweet nothings, lost in their own little world. His family understood well enough and gave them their space, letting them bask in their bubble of bliss.

As he nuzzled Nursey's cheek, whispering declarations of love, it occurred to him that he had what he'd always wanted: a love as beautiful as his parents, with the potential to be just as strong.

The thought made him smile uncontrollably into Nursey's lips.


End file.
